Project/Summary Abstract The mission of the Southern Nevada Health District (SNHD) is, ?To assess, protect, and promote the health, the environment, and the well-being of Southern Nevada communities, residents, and visitors.? SNHD's Food Operations Program is integral to that mission and is the first line of defense to ensure a healthy and safe environment for residents and visitors, regulating over 21,500 permits. The Food Operations Program has made participation and conformance with the Retail Program Standards a priority. This application proposes further conformance with the Standards and will improve the knowledge base of both the EH inspectors and the operators of food establishments. Completion of a follow-up restaurant Risk Factor Study will provide current information on the compliance status of foodborne illness risk factors in the community. This data will be compared to the baseline 2016 restaurant Risk Factor Study and provide quantifiable data to assess progress toward improvements in previously identified areas of concern such as handwashing within food establishments and identify other areas of concern requiring intervention strategies. The operators of food establishments and EH inspectors can take advantage of the opportunity for professional growth in the form of a specialized course in writing and implementing HACCP plans for special processes. Inspectors conducting inspections of food facilities will continue to be standardized with an updated SNHD Procedures for Standardization Manual in accordance with the requirements of Standard 2. Attendance at professional conferences will result in information-sharing and networking between jurisdictions and individual staff members. This information will be brought back and disseminated for the benefit of all EH staff in the field.